Lorna's Diary
by FanWriter83
Summary: Hi, my name is Lorna and I'm seven years old. I live with my mom and my brother Peter in a small house in Washington, D.C. Peter is 16 years old. This is a story from Lorna's point of view about her adventures with Peter and what's it like to live with a speedster in her house. It's not always easy for Lorna and her mother.
1. Privacy

**Hey guys, I decided to write a story from Lorna's pov about her adventures with Peter and how it would be like to live with a speedster in the house:D**

**Huge thanks to NotMarge from correcting this story:D**

**Enjoy reading**

* * *

Chapter 1. Privacy

POV Lorna

* * *

Hi, my name is Lorna and I'm seven years old. I live with my mom and my brother Peter in a small house in Washington, D.C. Peter is 16 years old and he's not like any other boys who are living in our street. Peter is a speedster, which means he can run with the speed of sound. Living with a speedster isn't always easy. Especially not for Mommy.

Peter always likes to go to the supermarket and steal stuff, mostly Twinkies or Ding Dongs and his basement bedroom is filled with boxes along with some other stuff that he's stolen as well.

Some of those things are a ping pong table and a big Pong arcade game which are really big, so I wonder how he managed stealing those.

Anyway, this morning not very different from other mornings. Except that I finally managed to persuade Peter to play with me and my dolls. Mommy was cleaning the house around us when suddenly someone knocked firmly on our front door.

Mommy asked Peter if he wanted to open the door, but like always he didn't respond so Mommy sighed and walked to the door to open right after the second knock.

"What's he done now?" I heard my mommy ask and Peter's head jerked up.

Really, it's so strange that Peter didn't hear her asking to open the door, but he could hear her asking something at the door.

"I will write a check for whatever he took."

"We just need to talk to him," I heard a male voice saying and also Peter must have heard it because he stood up quickly and sped towards his bedroom.

I also stood up to see who was visiting Peter, probably the cops again. Though Peter was really fast and police couldn't catch him, they somehow always knew that Peter was responsible for anything that happened.

I stepped into the hallway and noticed it were three men who had entered our house. One of them didn't look like a cop at all, but maybe he was the guy who accused Peter from stealing or vandalizing. He was also wore normal glasses instead of sunglasses like the other two men, so maybe I could be right.

The guy tried to smile politely at me but I just gave him an angry look in reply. Who did he think that he was? I refuse being polite to someone accusing my brother of breaking or stealing stuff, because this time I knew Peter was innocent. He had played with me all morning and the night before he couldn't had done it either. He had read a bedtime story for me and sat all evening next to me because I felt a bit sick.

They all went downstairs to Peter's basement bedroom and I wanted to follow them. But before I could walk after them, my mommy grabbed me gently by my arm and told me it was better that Peter had some privacy.

Privacy, I thought. Of course I didn't know what it meant, but I didn't like the sound of it. But probably she meant that I had to stay upstairs while that men accused Peter and the policemen wouldn't believe Peter when he told them he hadn't done it.

I sat on down on the floor again and tried to play with my dolls, but I kept thinking about Peter and I knew he needed my help with telling the cops he was innocent. I really wanted to go but noticed mommy who was holding a watchful eye on me, making sure that I would give them 'privacy'.

I angrily threw my dolls away from me, growled at the TV, and put it on. Just to see if there was something on that was worth watching.

Mommy grabbed the wet laundry and went outside to hang it up so it could dry. Slowly I stood up from the floor, walked towards the hallway. Quietly, I walked downstairs to Peter's bedroom, making sure that no-one had seen me I scooted under Peter's bed.

"When I knew him, he wasn't so young," I heard the tall men say to his friends. What did he mean with 'knew him'? As far as I knew Peter hadn't met him before.

"Young? You are just old," I heard Peter saying and I almost started to laugh. Quickly I put my hand on my mouth to hold it in. Peter is always so funny.

The three men jerked around at the same time, noticing Peter sitting behind them eating an almost finished popsicle.

"So, you are not afraid to show your powers?" the guy without the sunglasses asked.

"Powers? What Powers? What are you talking about?" Peter asked the questions really fast, which could be really annoying sometimes, but this time I enjoyed him doing that.

"You see something strange here? Nothing anyone would believe if you told them."

Suddenly I heard the sound of Peter's voice and I knew he had moved again.

"So, who are you?" Peter asked while playing. "And what do you want?"

"We need your help, Peter," the tall man said and that's when I started to realize they weren't policemen. But who where they then?

"With what?"

"With breaking in a highly secured facility. And get someone out."

"Prison break? That's illegal you know."

I moved a bit closer to the side of the bed and peeked from under it. I noticed they were looking around them, looking at all the stuff Peter had stolen.

"Only if you get caught."

"So, what's in it for me?"

"You, you kleptomaniac, get to break in to the Pentagon," the short guy said while tiredly rubbing his eyes.

I just wanted to come from under the bed and grab that guy. How dared he to call Peter a kleptomaniac. Okay, I didn't know what it means, but I knew it wasn't a nice word. Mommy always became angry as well when people in the street told her Peter was a kleptomaniac.

I was just about to do it when I noticed Peter had turned around. It was like he heard something interesting in the sentence that the guy had said.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

'Yeah, how does he know he can trust you?' I thought. 'How can he be sure you aren't here to put him into the Pentagon?'

"Because we are just like you," the tall guy said.

'What? You guys are also speedsters?'

I noticed Peter looked doubtfully so the short guy told the tall guy to show him.

Slowly I came from under the bed, so I could also see what the guy was about to do. Quietly I stood straight up, watching at the guy and noticed there came claws out his knuckles.

"It's cool but disgusting," Peter said and in response, I started to scream loudly. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could, past mommy who had returned into the house and probably was looking for me, up to the second floor towards my own bedroom, shutting the door behind me.

"Peter! What did you do?" I heard mommy yelling downstairs at my brother who yelled back he hadn't done anything.

Suddenly I heard my door open, scared that it was the tall guy with the claws I jumped up from my bed, ran towards the door to shut it again. I was almost halfway when I saw it was Peter and quickly I ran towards him, grabbed him around his waist and buried my face into his stomach and started to cry.

"Lorna, why did you come into my room?" Peter asked picking me up into his arms and I buried my face into his chest.

"I wanted to help you. Tell them you were innocent this time," I replied between some sobs.

"I know what you saw was a bit scary, well for you then, for me it was more disgusting, but you can't tell this to anyone, okay?"

"Okay" I replied looking up, rubbing with my hand through my eyes to dry my tears. "Are you going with them? To the Pentagon?"

"How long were you in my room?" Peter asked, looking questioningly at me and sat me down on my bed.

"Long enough to understand what they want you to do," I replied, scooting back over to Peter when he sat down next to me. "You really aren't going to do that, are you?"

"Well, it's a big opportunity," Peter replied, rubbing with his fingers through my hair. "It gives me a chance to get inside the Pentagon."

"You can also become a policemen," I said, tried my best to look serious. "Then you can work inside the Pentagon."

For a moment Peter didn't say anything, trying to figure out if I really was that serious.

"A cop? Me?"

Because of the look on his face I couldn't hold it anymore and we both started to laugh really hard.

"You were kidding, weren't you?" Peter said and started to tickle me which made me laugh even more. Then Peter stood up and walked back to the door.

"Lorna."

I sat up straight, looked at my brother.

"Don't tell Mom, okay?"

* * *

**So, that was the first chapter, just let me know what you think so far. Like to know your thoughts:D Review if you like to read the next chapter:D**


	2. Babysitter

**Hi, guys, thank you so much for the reviews, they mean a lot:D Also thanks to all the readers who decided to start following this story, i'm really happy about that:D**

**Huge thanks to NotMarge, for beta and correct this story, thanks heaps:D**

**I'm really exited that there are readers out there who like to read story's about Peter & Lorna. It was really hard to proof to Fanfiction that the little girl in the movie was Lorna, since their isn't much to find about her cameo and I already started thinking it maybe wasn't her:D**

**Anyway, enjoy reading:D**

* * *

Chapter 2. Babysitter

POV Lorna

* * *

"Lorna, is everything alright?" Mommy asked entering my room.

She looked at me while I sat on my bed, playing with some of my stuffed animals. I looked up as she came inside, walked towards my bed, and sat down on it.

"Why did you run screaming to Peter's room?"

I knew I couldn't tell her about that 'claw guy' because I promised to Peter I wouldn't mention it to Mommy. And though I knew she wouldn't back off and she would keep asking, I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Lorna, you can tell me," Mommy said, running her fingers gently through my hair. "You know I won't get mad."

Instead of looking at her, I looked at my stuffed animals, pretending I was still playing with them while I thought about a perfect excuse that Mommy would believe.

"By the way, where did Peter go to?" Mommy asked, looking around the room. Probably she hadn't seen him while she walked towards my room. I shrugged my shoulders.

"He knows he's grounded. Why can't he just listen to me?" Mommy stood up from my bed and walked towards the door. "Peter! Where are you?"

Mommy left my room, walked downstairs to check if Peter maybe was still in his own bedroom. I knew he wasn't. He was probably already out with those 'strangers' and on their way to the Pentagon to get someone out.

I put the stuffed animals aside, stepped off the bed and slowly walked downstairs right at the same time Mommy came back up from Peter's basement bedroom. She looked really angry. I didn't like it when Mommy was angry but I also couldn't tell her where Peter went to.

"I'd better call the babysitter to ask if she's got time to watch you while I'm at work," Mommy said, walking towards the phone and I felt panicked inside.

Sometimes, if Peter was out with his friends Mommy had no other choice than to find a babysitter for me. And since there weren't many, she always called Clarisa, who had a crush on Peter. Of course Peter didn't notice her, especially if I was with him which annoyed her badly.

The only reason she wanted to be my babysitter was because she always thought Peter would be there to hang around with. And when it turned out he wasn't she became really mean. She always wanted me to stay in my room and not disturb her while she talked with her friends on the phone.

I really wanted to stop Mommy from calling Clarisa, but I also knew she really had to go to work. Since her boss had threatened her the last time and said he would fire her if she called off work again.

So I had to bear Clarisa for a few hours and maybe Peter would be home soon.

A few horrible hours later, with nothing else to do then being stuck all afternoon in my bedroom, I finally heard a car stopping in front of our house. I jerked up from the bed and ran towards my bedroom window, looking outside. I noticed it was the same car those 'strangers' had when they came up to the house.

He wouldn't take them to our house again, would he? Mommy would be really angry if he did.

I waited, expecting to see them stepping outside the car, but only Peter got out. Quickly I turned around, left my bedroom, and ran downstairs straight into Clarisa's arms. She probably must have heard me running and now grabbed me to send me straight back to my room.

"Peter's home," I said, kicking with my feet while she lifted me around my middle and directed me up the stairs.

"Peter's home!" I repeated and tried to free myself from her grip. I succeeded and moved around her back downstairs while she followed me and tried to grab me again.

Quickly as my feet could hold me I ran down the stairs that led to Peter's room and saw him sitting behind his arcade.

"Peter, you are back," I said happily and while Peter turned around I ran towards him while I could hear Clarisa coming down as well.

"Lorna! You come right –"

She froze in her tracks when she noticed Peter and quickly she straightened her hair and tried to look casual.

"Peter, I didn't know you were in here," she said slyly and tried to flirt a smile at him.

_I need a bucket,_ I thought, climbing up on to Peter's lap and cuddled against him.

"Well, I am," Peter said, standing up from his seat while holding me tightly against him. "Why where you chasing Lorna?"

"I wasn't," she replied, way too nicely. "We were playing, weren't we, Lorna?"

"No," I said, holding my head against Peter's chest. "She made me stay all afternoon in my bedroom."

"She's funny," Clarisa giggled, straighten her hair some more when Peter walked up to her, still holding me.

"Well, you can go now," Peter said, grabbing her arm with his free hand, turned her around and pushed her back towards the stair.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Clarisa turned around, facing Peter again and tried her flirty smile again.

"Sorry, here you go," Peter said, grabbing his wallet from the sideboard and pressed some of her, just earned, allowance in her hands.

"Not exactly what I meant, but okay," Clarisa said, putting the money in her pocket. "I was wondering if you maybe –"

"Busy," Peter replied. And before she even could blink, he ran upstairs with me, opened the front door and waited for Clarisa to come outside the basement and leave the house.

* * *

**So, that was the second chapter. Please let me know what you think so far. I was also thinking of using my OC a bit more in this story but I'm not really sure about it cz this story was mainly for Peter & Lorna, but I thought it might be funny to use her now and then, because she of course keeps trying to win over Peter:D Let me know if you want to read some more chapters with Clarisa:D**


	3. Who's the man on TV, Peter?

**Hi, guys. I'm so sorry that it took so long to update this story, but here is the third chapter:D**

**Big thanks to NotMarge for beta this for me**

**To HelloLikeIt: Thank you for your nice reviews, they mean a lot:D I'm also happy you like the OC Clarisa and like to read more about her. Yes, I also take suggestions but it depends on if I get inspiration or like the suggestion idea but I certainly like your idea and used it for the next chapter. This chapter is about Lorna and Peter watching Erik on the TV cz I wanted to use that first, but you don't mind, do you?**

**Enjoy reading**

* * *

Chapter 3. Who's the man on TV, Peter?

POV Lorna

* * *

A few days later, Mommy stayed home from work because she didn't feel really well. While she was sick in bed, Peter had to watch me again. Peter didn't dare to argue against anything since Mommy found out about his Pentagon trip. Or maybe he felt a bit guilty.

I hadn't told her about Peter's trip, but everything became clear to her when she came home from work and noticed the car parked in front of the house. At first she thought Peter had brought those guys over again, but when she didn't saw them in the house she started to ask questions.

Of course Peter wasn't about to tell anything and instead of answering Mommy's questions, he tried to escape to his room. But of course Mommy took precautions and blocked the doorway so he couldn't do anything but stay in the living room and listen.

Peter always gets very annoyed when Mommy does that but Mommy doesn't care. She knows it will take a while before Peter will break, but she knows that he will and tell her everything she wants to know. Because, like she always says, "If Peter doesn't tell, in a few days the cops will."

Peter sat down on the couch and looked at Mommy with a stubborn expression, his way of letting her know she won't win. That he won't crack.

Mommy kept standing in the doorway and placed her hands on her hips, looking seriously at Peter, kept looking him straight in the eyes. It was her way of letting Peter know he won't win. That he will crack sooner or later.

I just looked at them and even if I was just seven years old, I could sense the tension in the air. I didn't dare to move because I was scared it would bring Mommy's attention to me and that she would start asking me questions as well.

Peter gave me 'the look' which I knew exactly what it meant. Peter wanted me to rescue him and ask Mommy something so she would lose her focus on him for a second so he could speed off.

Mommy must have noticed the look as well, because she immediately spoke sternly to him, telling him to leave me out of it. I sighed in relief because I really didn't know anything to say at the moment that could save Peter.

"Why is that car parked in front of our house?" Mommy asked, looking firmly at Peter, with her hands still on her hips.

Peter shrugged his shoulders in reply.

"What do you mean with . . ." Mommy asked, shrugging her shoulders like Peter did. "Please don't tell me you stole it from those police men."

"They weren't police men, Mommy," I said, standing up from the floor where I was playing before. "And Peter didn't steal it. They gave him the car."

"Lorna, stay out of this" Mommy said. "I'm talking to your brother."

It looked like for a second Mommy lost focus on Peter because she was about to look at me as she said it. But right before Peter could even move, her eyes flew back to him and she said firmly, "You, stay!"

It's really surprising how fast Mommy can be sometimes. Of course she's not a speedster like Peter is, but after all those years of experience it sometimes looks like she is one.

"Why did they give you the car?" Mommy asked and I sat down on the couch next to Peter.

"Because I helped them with something," Peter replied.

He probably found it best to fess up everything. I was surprised because it took now almost ten minutes before he cracked instead of seven minutes, which took it last time.

"Helped them with what?"

"Breaking someone out."

"What? Prison?"

"No, the Pentagon."

"You did what?" Mommy asked, angry and surprised at the same time. "Are you crazy? What if they caught you? Do you know in how much trouble you could be in?"

"Sorry," Peter said.

He didn't dare to look mommy in the eye and instead he looked at the floor.

"Okay" Mommy said, and she lowered her voice again. "Who did you break out?"

"You don't know him."

"That's beside the point, Peter. Who?"

"Just a friend of Charles Xavier. Eric Lensherr."

Suddenly Mommy's face became really pale and it looked for a minute like she couldn't breathe. She grabbed the door handle so she wouldn't fall and I looked worriedly at Peter who had noticed it as well.

"Is everything alright, Mom?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Mommy replied, but it really looked like she wasn't. Slowly, she walked towards the armchair and sat down, supporting her head with her hands.

"Mom?"

"I was wondering if you want to do some grocery shopping," Mommy said, changing the subject.

At first it looked like Peter hesitated, but then he realized it might be better to not disobey her at this moment.

"I am really sorry, Mom," Peter said, standing up from the couch and walked towards her.

"It's okay" Mommy whispered, but loud enough we could hear her. She didn't look up, just covered her face with her hands.

"Maybe you can come with me, Lorna," Peter said.

* * *

When we came home after buying groceries, Mommy told us she didn't feel well and would go to bed early. She hadn't come out of bed since then.

Now and then I went up to check on her, so did Peter, but every time she said she wanted to be alone because she had a terrible headache.

Peter took care of me, made sure I got clean clothes to wear, made breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Brought and picked me up from school. Cleaned everything in and around the house. Also, he made something to eat for Mommy, but every time he went upstairs to get her dishes he noticed she hadn't eaten much of anything.

Of course Peter held that part hidden from me, maybe because he didn't want to worry me, but one time I went up to get it and saw she hadn't eaten.

I asked Peter about it and he told me not to worry. Probably she felt so sick she wasn't hungry. That's also when Peter asked her if had to call a doctor, but she said no.

Later that night, Peter and I were watching the evening news, mainly because there was nothing else on. Peter sat on the floor straight in front of the TV and I sat on his lap when I suddenly felt him freeze.

I asked him what was wrong, but he didn't reply, just kept looking at the TV so I did the same. It looked like a live broadcast of the White house, and in front of the president stood a man with a cape and a strange metal helmet.

The man started to talk about something I didn't understand, but the sound of his voice made me scared.

"I don't like watching this" I said to Peter, standing up from his lap, turning around to face him. I stood in his eyesight and without saying anything he moved his head a little so he looked around me.

"Peter, I want to watch something else," I said, tapping with one of my hands on his head. Peter didn't move, just kept looking focused at the TV.

"I'm going to paint your entire bedroom pink," I said but still there wasn't any movement on his face. It was like he didn't hear me.

I sighed, grabbed my stuffed animal from the floor and was about to leave the room when I saw Mommy standing in the doorway. In her hand she had a cup of coffee and she looked at the TV with a focused look. Not like Peter's focused look, hers was more... scared, even maybe sad.

"Mommy, you are awake," I said walking towards her and she looked away from the TV.

"Yeah," mommy replied and she smiled. A smile I had missed so much. I wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her.

"Hey, Mom. How do you feel?" Peter asked, now that the news was finished.

"I'm fine, Peter," Mommy replied and she gave him a smile as well. Peter walked to us and kissed Mommy on the cheek.

"I love you so much, Peter," Mommy said, looking him straight in the eyes and placed her hand on his cheek and rubbed it gently. "I really do."

"I know," Peter said and gave her a hug.

"Do you love me too, Mommy?" I asked, looking up to her.

"Of course I do," Mommy replied and she started to laugh. "Of course I love you, Lorna."

"Good," I said, hugging her belly again. "I love you too, mommy."

"I will take her to bed," Peter said, picking me up in his arms and was about to leave when Mommy grabbed one of his arms.

Peter stopped and turned around, looked questioningly at Mommy.

"Please don't hate me, Peter."

"For what?"

It looked like Mommy wanted to tell something but then her serious look changed into a smile again.

"Nothing."

Peter turned around, walked upstairs still holding me in his arms. He walked into my room and sat me down on my bed. I put my pajamas on while Peter waited outside my room until I was ready and called him back for a story.

I quickly moved under the sheets and Peter sat down on my bed, and started to tell a made up story.

"Peter," I said, interrupting his story and looked at him. "Who was that man on the TV?"

"Nobody," he replied.

* * *

**So, that was the third chapter:D I already have written the next chapter but will upload it soon I have some new reviews because I like to hear what you think of this chapter:D**


End file.
